Kanetsugu Naoe/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kanetsugu Naoe. Samurai Warriors 2 *"I stand for virtue and honor!" *"I strike down injustice on behalf of the Heavens!" *"I have slain another in the name of justice!" *"I thought that honor had abandoned me." *"Heaven smiles upon those that are just." *"I have witnessed your selflessness in battle." *"I see you are well-trained in the ways of war." *"Love and honor form the basis of all strength!" *"Why are you attacking me! You'll only regret it." *"This is the perfect chance to display my righteousness." *"None can stand before justice! Lord Kenshin is truly divine!" *"I expect nothing less from you, Keiji." *"You have nothing to fear as long as I am on your side." *"You have beaten me, but you will not defeat my honor!" *"Why do you waste your efforts on the side of villainy?" *"Have mercy on the men of the Uesugi...!" *"The loss of a body only frees the soul..." Samurai Warriors 3 *"I fight in the name of justice!" *"Let us bring some compassion to this battlefield!" *"Our spirit shall carry us through these dark times!" *"May the heavens protect me!" *"You shall not pass!" *"Prepare yourself!" *"For honor!" *"Heaven guide my hand!" *"Fear my blade!" *"I shall slay the unjust!" *"I have slain another in the name of justice!" *"Only the wicked need fear the edge of my blade!" *"The power of love compels me to greater heights!" *"Fear is powerless against a noble spirit!" *"Only a resolute spirit can change the world!" *"I shall continue to win for the sake of our beloved people!" *"This victory is not for me, but for justice itself!" *"We have earned this victory on behalf of the land, rejoice!" Samurai Warriors 4 *"Come, infidels, and face Kanetsugu Naoe." Warriors Orochi *"Dishonorable rogue!" *"In the name of honor!" *"Repent your dishonor!" *"For justice!" *"For compassion!" *"For love and honor!" *"I have slain another in the name of honor!" *"Justice serves as an impenetrable shield!" *"Righteousness overcomes the wicked in any battle!" *"Honor leads to victory no matter where we are!" *"Heaven smiles upon those that are just." *"I have witnessed your selflessness in battle." *"I see you are well-trained in the ways of war." *"Hold out! Victory is not lost yet!" *"You came just in time! I thank you!" *"I was afraid honor and justice had abandoned me..." *"I shall strike down injustice on behalf of the heavens!" *"Why do you waste your skills on the side of villainy?!" *"The loss of a body only frees the soul..." *"With your strength and my honor, we are invincible!" *"I expect nothing less from you, Keiji!" *"I knew that you would come!" *"Lord Kenshin truly is the embodiment of the God of War!" *"None can stand before justice! Lord Kenshin is truly divine!" *"I am eternally in your debt." *"You are the most honorable warrior I have seen in this place!" *"The spear of justice strikes again!" *"I am honored to accept your assistance." *"It is an honor to watch you weave your magic." *"Teach me how to use my cards like that." *"You foresaw this moment, didn't you?" *"Your faith endows you with incredible strength." *"The gods smile upon you!" *"Thank you, old man." *"Justice will always triumph over self-interest!" *"...This is a shameful day." *"I am defeated, but justice lives on..." *"Love and honor will bring me victory." *"I must learn perseverance..." *"I am defeated, but honor lives still!" *"Halt! You have run rampant long enough!" *"You fight an honorable fight..." *"I have no regrets... This is a victory for honor..." *"I'm calling you out. Lay down your cards!" *"I know this was a test I must endure..." *"It seems I played my cards wrong..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"I stand for virtue and honor." *"For honor!" *"To the last!" *"Stand firm. We must not give in to such dishonorable cretins!" *"You are a true hero, Mitsunari." *"The enemy quakes at the prospect of fighting you." *"Together, none can match us!" *"Word of your bravery echoes to the very heavens!" *"There is much I may learn from you, my lord." *"I knew you had honor in your soul." *"A fishing rod?! Are you serious?" *"Fight honorably, not with devilish trickery." *"Honor alone is not enough to guarantee victory..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I fight with unwavering honor and love everlasting!" *"Victories are only worthy if they are honorable!" *"Let us bring love and honor to this world through the battlefield!" *"Love and honor were the reasons for our victory today!" *"Nothing can surpass love and honor when they work in harmony!" *"I have more than just love and honor to give. Here, this is a symbol of our friendship!" *"I knew you could do it! Love and honor can overcome anything!" *"How unfortunate! It looks like your heart wavered when needed most." *"In the last battle, I taught the enemy officers the meaning of honor. Surely, love has spread through their hearts by now!" *"It is my joy to have participated in so many battles recently! Each one gives me a chance to spread the value of honor." *"I was not able to lead the enemy to love and honor in the last battle. Next time, I vow to fight a battle that I can be proud of!" *"Hahaha! I find myself full of conversation! Let us talk in depth about the topics of love and honor!" *"Only the wicked need fear the edge of my blade!" *"I am the only truly righteous warrior!" *"You are truly an Unrivaled Warrior. I am pleased to see another warrior for justice in my midst." *"Master Kenshin, you are truly a vassal for the God of War!" *"The title of Unrivaled Warrior was made for you!" *"Yukimura, you are an Unrivaled Warrior! I am proud of you, my fellow righteous warrior!" *"Master Ma Chao, your righteousness makes you a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I mustn't give up... There is always a light at the end of such hardship." *"Kanetsugu Naoe! Is your heart true? Do you dare challenge me?" *"An incredible display of skill!" *"Impressive!" *"I knew I could rely on you!" *"Oh, you came!" *"I will face you." *"I cannot die here..." *"Master Kenshin, that was magnificent!" *"I am so ashamed..." *"This is what I call a battle fought with passion!" *"Such a failure is unacceptable..." *"Looking sharp, Yukimura!" *"You have my gratitude, Yukimura." *"That was a most impressive display, Master Ma Chao!" *"Master Ma Chao, you have my undying gratitude." *"That was most impressive! I shall follow your lead to victory!" *"Magnificent! I think we will get along just fine." *"Thank you for the support! I trust you to do well." *"Oh, are you here as my reinforcements? Come, let us fight together!" *"Face me in battle and I will expose the wickedness of your ways!" *"I cannot die here... I must wait for a better opportunity to save your soul from the wickedness that plagues you." *"Splendid work, Master Kenshin! I can only hope to be half as great as you one day." *"I have brought shame upon myself... I promise that I will make up for my failure." *"This is what I call a battle fought with passion! Your training has made quite an impression on me today." *"Failure is not acceptable... Such a pathetic warrior as myself does not deserve your kindness!" *"You are a master of your craft, Yukimura! I have to train harder to keep up the pace!" *"Thank you, Yukimura! What do you say we join forces and strike down these wicked foes!" *"Master Ma Chao, there is no doubt that you are a skilled warrior. You deserve every word of praise given to you." *"Thank you so much, Master Ma Chao! Lend me your righteous spear so that we may strike down the wicked!" *"This is truly a spectacular battle! I am ready to fight on the side of justice!" *"Well done, my righteous warrior. We must fight on until all evil has been banished from this land!" *"Ah, such compassion for a fellow warrior... Thank you, my friend!" *"Please, calm yourself before you get hurt. Hmm, very well then. You lead the way." *"If you truly believe in yourself, you must be prepared to cut down even one of your own for what is right." *"Why will you not come back and fight on the side of righteousness? We shall meet again..." *"I've never seen such an ingenious strategy! Master Kenshin fears no enemy!" *"Master Kenshin, I cannot thank you enough. I will do my best to repay this debt to you." *"You have obviously trained with an unmatched passion for what is right. Our enemies can only quiver in fear before us!" *"How did I get into this...? Please take care of yourself... You are a leader to us all." *"Such a burning passion for battle! Just watching you fight has made me want to enter the fray." *"I knew you'd come, Yukimura! The bond between us righteous warriors knows no bounds!" *"Unrelenting, strong, and direct... Master Ma Chao, you are an inspiration to us all." *"I was waiting for you, Master Ma Chao! Together we can overcome any challenges that may be waiting for us!" *"With this battle, I shall instill within you the concepts of love and honor!" *"This is righteous combat! I must persevere!" *"Not yet... I won't die until you have truly understood the meaning of honor!" *"Lord Kenshin! I hereby challenge your godly strategies!" *"I never thought I would have the chance to experience such a truly honorable battle! I can feel your burning fervor!" *"Now that I have felt the true strength of your spirit, I cannot surrender! I hope you understand, my lord!" *"Forgive me, Lady Aya, but I must take up arms against you!" *"Your lectures are so scathing... But, I can feel love mixed in with the pain!" *"Amidst all the pain and violence, I have been awakened to the true meaning of love!" *"Fate sometimes plays cruel tricks on us." *"Ahh, Yukimura, you are strong... If only we could have been on the same side!" *"Yukimura, I cannot defeat you, but know that my sense of honor will prevail!" *"I am here to see your vaunted justice and warrior spirit!" *"You are praised by both friend and foe alike! A true hero for the pages of history!" *"Master Ma Chao, I can feel the righteous spirit within me burning intensely!" *"Kanetsugu Naoe shall face you!" *"A battle for the crown of righteousness! I will not fail!" *"I shall absorb your teachings with every fiber of my being, Lord Kenshin!" *"Haha! Come at me, you wild dog!" *"My lady! This is the moment I've been waiting for!" Hyper *"Lord Seimei, you are truly unrivaled as both a diviner and a warrior!" *"Splendid, Lord Seimei!" *"Lord Seimei, here to help me!" *"Splendid, Lord Seimei. It is truly an honor to watch you work!" *"What an honor this is, to have Lord Seimei come to my aid! I shall never forget this kindness you have shown me!" *"Heian's finest Onmyōji...! What an honor to see him with my own eyes!" *"You show true love and compassion. Is there nothing you cannot do?!" *"I wish to test your Onmyōdō techniques!" *"Argh, such strength! You are indeed as they say you are..." *"I have been found wanting in combat! I am honored to bear witness to this!" *"I shall give it my all and defeat this famed Onmyōji!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I'll show the world my righteousness!" *"Splendid words, Master Guan Yu!" *"We shall overcome battle, discipline, and punishment together!" *"In order to further heighten the love and spirit overflowing in my chest, I stood beneath a waterfall until I almost passed out! My heart now rings as clear as a bell!" *"Alongside trusted allies, we talked into the night, sharing our every thought on justice and love! This has further strengthened the bond of bravery between us!" Pokémon Conquest *"For all my beloved Pokémon!" *"Our army will stand and fight!" *"For honor!" *"Wake up!" *"Immobilized...?" *"This path leads to victory!" *"This is grim..." *"(Attack)! Now!" *"You must use my (Item)." *"Know the true meaning of honor!" *"(Pokémon) and I are now linked through our love of the just and the good." *"Why? Why couldn't (Pokémon) sense my love...?" *"(Pokémon), victories won with mere numbers will not sway the people's hearts. No, indeed! It is those won with honor which lead the world to truth." *"Honor cannot be defeated... It must not be!" *"Oh... How embarrassing..." *"We have fought tooth and nail, but I sense we could one day be allies." *"Behold! This is a victory for truth and honor!" *"The dishonorable shall never set foot within this castle!" *"True justice knows no enemies. Let us go!" *"We must venture forth!" *"Two defeats we have suffered, but we must not give up! True honor knows no enemies! Heaven is on our side!" *"Let us journey together toward the truth!" *"My service seems to be redundant in this army..." *"It's a long time since I went into battle... I'm starting to feel a bit restless." *"I do not sense sufficient righteousness in this army. Accordingly, I take my leave." *"You failed to see through to the righteousness in my heart!" *"I would like to embark on a training voyage in order to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon). May I have your permission to do so?" *"I have been thinking how much I would like to meet some new Pokémon. May I have your permission to take a little trip?" *"I am delighted. I shall take my leave immediately!" *"As you wish." *"I have returned, as you can see. My journey was a great success. (Pokémon) has learned much of love and honor." *"I've just returned. What an excellent adventure that was. (Pokémon) and I have become the firmest of friends!" *"Oh! Everything is spinning... A cold, I'll wager. Some medicine would sort me out in no time, I'm sure..." *"Oh! Everything is spinning... That cold from the other kingdom has made it over here, I'd wager. Some medicine would sort me out in no time, I'm sure..." *"Is this... hay fever? Soon gone if only I had some hayfever pills..." *"Yes, this is some heat. But (Pokémon) seems brimming with health!" *"Well, it's certainly chilly... But (Pokémon) seems to like this weather!" *"But it seems that the rain has done wonders for (Pokémon)'s spirits!" *"What a fine opportunity. Let's purchase some useful items, shall we?" *"Talk of the devil, and... Look who's coming over here!" *"(Pokémon)... There's something about you that's different from other Pokémon. Do you feel something special about me? When you and I are together, (Pokémon), a land of truth and honor is close at hand!" *"(Pokémon)... I feel an even greater strength when I am with you now... Do you know what I mean?" *"I'm relying on your power to help me build a world of love and truth!" *"Yes, quite... Where could that (Pokémon) have got to?" *"I was most worried! It is good to have you back. Oh? This is... for me?" *"But... what? What is happening to (Pokémon)...?" *"Oh! Well, they say that love has the power to transform..." *"Sorry, (Pokémon). But we must do what is right." *"Our band of allies is growing! And it will continue to do so, as long as we act in the name of truth and honor. Truth and honor, (Pokémon)!" *"The number of Warriors in our army's service has risen! The Pokémon are delighted as well." *"This is a genuine cause for celebration! Your army now has a grand total of 50 members! The Pokémon are delighted to have so many companions." *"Now, that looks quite pleasant! Shall we go take a look, (Pokémon)?" *"Oh, how dearly I would like to show this sight to people from other kingdoms!" *"Well! This is a fine time to recruit some Warriors from other kingdoms. Let's go, (Pokémon)!" *"A great opportunity! It would not be right to waste any more time." *"But... To link with that sort of Pokémon, we would first have to get to (Kingdom)." *"Hey! What's that noise?" *"Oh... Excellent. We should do everything in our power to ensure that peace reigns throughout the year, (Pokémon)." *"Now, this is the power of honor! The people can sense our great love for them! And the Pokémon too are rejoicing!" *"B-But... what is this?! Everyone is furious! Even the Pokémon seem glum..." *"Most dishonorable! We must teach them the true meaning of righteousness! Come, (Pokémon)!" *"My power is the power that comes from truth and honor!" *"I shall remain devoted to the pursuit of the just and the true!" *"That is a great honor!" *"Never has there been a happier day! (Pokémon) shares my gratitude!" *"What shall I do for you?" *"Please, leave this all to me." *"Understood. I shall gladly continue to serve you." *"Oh. You've made your decision." *"(Pokémon)! We're off!" *"Which will it be, (Pokémon)?" *"I just don't know which to choose..." *"Let us begin." *"Good!" *"Wonderful!" *"Excellent!" *"Ohh..." *"Urgh..." *"Argh..." *"Right... What shall we make?" *"Oh heavens, more junk... It's not right, I tell you..." *"I feel a new source of power welling up within me!" *"So... I have to push this button?" *"Oh, what's this? A strange power?" *"Might comes to the righteous!" *"Your talents are most valued here! So much so that I have decided to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"Our army relies on your faithful and honorable service!" *"Hm, (Leader)'s army keeps getting stronger... Their selfish progress must be stopped by our love of honor!" *"Oh... To think that my mission on this earth will go unfulfilled..." Kessen III Category:Quotes